Gases such as refrigerants are used in a variety of applications for a variety of uses. Refrigerant gases are used in refrigerators and air conditioning units in order to achieve lower ambient temperatures. For example, refrigerant gas is used in air conditioning systems in order to achieve lower temperatures. Additionally, the refrigerant gases are used in storages device such as refrigerators and freezers. The gases are used to lower the temperature inside these devices in order to protect items stored therein.
These gases are stored in a closed loop system in order to prevent them from leaking. If the gases were to leak, then the systems are limited by their ability to lower the temperature.
The mechanical systems, in which the gases are stored, are subject to failure and breakdown and therefore require maintenance. When repairing these systems due to leaks or other problems, these closed systems must be opened. Unbeknownst to many, the opening of these systems allows the gases to escape and in some instances cause environmental damage.
Various governmental entities have taken action in response to this damage and have enacted laws to ensure that these gases are not allowed to escape into the atmosphere. These laws or regulations require that the refrigerant be removed from the system and stored in another closed system.
An inherent problem with the regulations is that the various portions of refrigerant can be in different states in the system. Therefore, one system is needed to remove liquid refrigerant and another system is needed to remove any gas refrigerant and other impurities. By having two separate systems, the cost is exponential greater to the technician. Additionally, by having two separate systems, the technician would need to bring two fairly heavy systems with him to the location of the closed system. This is particularly difficult for commercially refrigerant systems that are located on rooftops.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that enables a technician to use one device in order to recovery varying states of a gas and impurities from a system. It is further desirable to provide a device that is easily transportable from location to location.